


Heat

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: you've grown a little bit older, a little bit colder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Sasuke’s skin was naturally cold. Naruto knew this well, with how much he touched him; during fights, during... well everything between them was ultimately a fight. Naruto figured it wasn’t odd, Sasuke tended to be cold and distant. It was fitting that his very skin would reflect that.

He wasn’t all cold, though. Push the right buttons at the right time in the right way and he’d explode with intense heat that sometimes even overwhelmed Naruto.

Sex wasn’t any different in that sense. It was just easier to bring out his heat. Biting his neck, squeezing his wrists, restraining him would cause his skin to flush with heat and something else close to love.

Naruto couldn’t really think of what the two of them had as love. Love was Sakura; something steady, something consistent, something always there, despite everything they’ve been through. Sasuke brought out a feeling that was just as meaningful to Naruto, but there was also a chance that he wouldn’t be there and it was anything but steady and consistent. Naruto could reach out and touch Sakura and know she was there, with Sasuke he had to grab him and hold him close and even though he could feel Sasuke’s heart beat, he, Naruto could never be sure he was really there like he could with Sakura.

Sasuke was important all the same and Naruto would do anything to keep him and what they have, and even if it’s not love (Sakura). It didn’t matter because it was Sasuke and that was enough.


End file.
